


О пользе чтения

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Love/Hate, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Фиона не думала, что когда-нибудь свяжет слова "Риз" и "мило" в одно предложение (саркастичное "Мило, Риз, что ты наконец решил от нас свалить" было не в счёт), и взгляните-ка на неё теперь - сидит и почти улыбается от того, что он решил сохранить детскую книгу о маленьком скаге в тайне.
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	О пользе чтения

Фиона уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз всё шло по плану. Ну или хоть что-нибудь шло по плану. А Фиона любила планировать, это всегда было её сильной стороной - и теперь, лишившись возможности контролировать происходящее, она злилась. Очень-очень злилась.

Причин для злости, к слову, находилось много: еды было мало, от постоянного сна на жёстких сидениях каравэна болела шея и спина, а любимая шляпка превратилась в неопрятное нечто, покрытое пятнами. И, будто Фионе и без того не хватало собственных проблем, теперь ей приходилось опекать ещё и двух выходцев с Гипериона и одного милого, но крайне наивного и назойливого робота. Риз и Вон были настолько не приспособлены к жизни на Пандоре, что могли бы без труда написать подробное пособие о том, что нужно делать, если хочешь как можно быстрее расстаться с жизнью, и Фиона, как бы они ни выводили её из себя, попросту не могла оставить их без помощи. Что касается Гортис, то она ежедневно заваливала Фиону массой самых разнообразных вопросов, доводя её до белого каления своим безудержным любопытством; Фиона, никогда не отличавшаяся особым терпением, дала себе обещание разобрать Гортис на винтики, если совсем уж припечёт.

Риза, раздражавшего Фиону ещё сильнее, чем малютка-робот, разобрать по винтикам было нельзя (не считая его механической руки, разумеется), и она мечтала ему безыдейно врезать - вот просто взять и по-старинке припечатать в челюсть. Фиона никак не могла взять в толк, чем он её так раздражает; наверное, Риза попросту было много. Слишком много. Дело было даже не в его высоком росте и длиннющих ногах, которые, казалось, занимают половину каравэна - дело было в том, что Риз много и по-дурацки шутил и временами совершенно не мог заткнуться. Где бы Риз ни находился, он каким-то совершенно непостижимым образом заполнял собой всё пространство, и Фиона, не привыкшая быть на вторых ролях, испытывала странную, непривычную ей досаду. Досада эта расползалась внутри Фионы как ядовитый газ и в конечном итоге неизменно выливалась в нелепые и беспричинные ссоры с Ризом. Они спорили обо всём на свете: о Пандоре, о Гиперионе, о Гортис, о вкусах в одежде, о еде, о музыке - одним словом, Фиона и Риз могли что угодно превратить в повод для самозабвенной разборки. 

А вот со сговорчивым Воном удалось поладить сразу: он был на редкость рассудительным человеком, и ей импонировал его спокойный и ровный характер; кроме того, Вон никогда не претендовал на лидерство, так что ему легко удавалось сосуществовать с Фионой, которая была лидером до мозга костей. Ещё была Афина: при всей своей силе, несокрушимости и несгибаемости она предпочитала оставаться в тени, и Фиону её молчаливое присутствие никак не напрягало. Ризу же, как и Фионе, лидерство было жизненно необходимо в силу очевидного тщеславия, и потому их отношения больше всего походили на бесконечное соревнование. Плохо было также и то, что где-то в глубине души Фиона знала, что присутствие Риза бодрит её похлеще ведра ледяной воды на голову, но не призналась бы в этом даже на смертном одре - нет уж, спасибо, этот гиперионский засранец и без того мнит о себе слишком много.

Риз был шумным и вездесущим, и потому Фиона превыше всего ценила часы, когда он уходил в себя и затихал - в такие моменты его присутствие казалось почти сносным. Риз не шутил, не ухмылялся и не посмеивался - просто тихо сидел где-нибудь, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в стену, брови его хмурились, и Фиона поневоле начинала гадать, о чём он думает. Она не могла поверить в то, что такого несносного и поверхностного человека могут мучить по-настоящему серьёзные и тяжёлые мысли, и потому в конце концов решила, что Риз просто хочет казаться загадочным и многогранным. Ну или прикидывает, где посреди пандорской пустыни можно раздобыть новую пару уродских ботинок.

Однажды вечером они остановили каравэн, чтобы устроить короткий привал, и все разбрелись кто куда: Саша в сопровождении Грузчика и Гортис отправилась на поиски провизии, Афина дежурила на крыше, а Вон, несколько раз отчаянно зевнув, улёгся спать на жестком сидении, положив под голову чей-то рюкзак. Риз сидел в метре от него, вытянув свои бесконечные ноги и скрестив руки на груди, и Фиона, от скуки раскладывавшая на полу пасьянс, видела, что он опять ушёл в себя. 

Пасьянс никак не складывался, и в конце концов Фиона отложила карты и, запрокинув голову, прислонилась затылком к стене. Она смотрела на потолок, явно требующий ремонта, и думала о том, что за пару интересных книг могла бы расстаться даже со своей шляпой - вот насколько утомительно скучным выдался этот вечер. Риз, как назло, продолжал молчать, и Фиона к своему ужасу осознала, что была бы не против поговорить с ним - да даже успевший осточертеть спор о его ботинках был сейчас намного предпочтительнее, чем эта гнетущая, неуютная тишина.

Она уставилась на Риза, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, и он, ракк его унеси, так некстати заметил её внимательный взгляд.

\- Что такое? - с подозрением спросил Риз.

\- Ничего, - сказала Фиона, неловко касаясь волос. - Почему ты торчишь здесь, а не пойдёшь и не сделаешь что-нибудь полезное?

\- А ты? - парировал он, раздражающе эффектно поднимая бровь.

\- Я охраняю каравэн, - нашлась Фиона. - Кто-то же должен остаться здесь за главного.

\- А я охраняю Вона, - заявил Риз, покосившись на мирно сопящего друга. Фиона фыркнула.

\- Ага, как же.

Риз ничего не ответил ей и вновь принялся рассматривать стену каравэна, будто там висела не пара дурацких и пожелтевших от времени плакатов, а экран с интереснейшим блокбастером, и уже через пару минут Фионе вновь стало скучно. Она лениво потыкала пальцем колоду карт, по-прежнему лежавшую рядом, и решила было выбраться наружу, чтобы отправиться на поиски Саши и роботов, как вдруг Риз спросил:

\- Что, скучно?

\- Да, - нехотя призналась Фиона. - Очень. Убила бы за интересную книгу, честное слово.

\- Прямо убила бы?

\- Ну, это Пандора, тут даже проблемы с литературой решаются именно так.

\- Как хорошо, что я не с Пандоры, - заявил Риз и, прежде чем Фиона успела бросить в него колоду карт или что-то потяжелее, поспешно добавил: - Я к тому, что... ты не забыла, что у меня есть переносная база данных?

Фиона прищурилась.

\- Ты про Вона?

Риз не удержался от смешка.

\- Нет, - сказал он и демонстративно поднял механическую руку. - Вот эта детка. Я без труда смогу найти пару интересных книжек, и тебе не придётся никого убивать.

\- А, - протянула Фиона. - Да, было бы неплохо.

Риз поднялся с места, направляясь к ней, и всё внутри у Фионы сжалось - они так долго вели войну, что её организм инстинктивно начинал бить тревогу, если Риз оказывался ближе чем на метр. Он сел рядом, то ли не заметив, то ли предпочтя не заметить напряжение Фионы, и развернул дисплей своей механической руки.

\- Какую книгу тебе найти?

Фиона, закусив губу, задумалась. В памяти крутились названия книг из библиотеки Феликса - какие-то книги вспоминались с нежностью, какие-то не хотелось вспоминать вообще, - и Фиона мысленно их перебирала. Риз сидел, держа руку перед собой и терпеливо ожидая её решения, и решение у Фионы уже было: ей до смерти хотелось почитать сейчас кое-что совершенно определённое, но признаться в том, что именно это было, она стыдилась. Также до смерти.

\- Ну? - поторопил её Риз, когда молчание грозило затянуться уже навек. - Ты придумала?

\- Да, - выдавила она.

\- И что?

Фиона выдохнула. Была не была.

\- Найди мне "Приключения маленького скага", - сказала она, ежесекундно умирая от смущения.

Фиона покосилась на Риза - честное слово, если он начнёт издеваться, она врежет ему его же рукой, - но он молчал, лишь уголок губ дрогнул от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Эхо-глаз Риза ярко засветился, и уже через несколько мгновений на дисплее его руки появился знакомый Фионе текст. Риз повернул к Фионе руку, чтобы ей удобнее было читать, и замер; Фиона готова была поспорить на что угодно, что он бы засмеялся в голос, не маячь перед ним перспектива получить за это по голове.

Смущение Фионы относительно выбора книги сошло на нет уже через пару минут, а ещё через десять она напрочь забыла о том, что сидит рядом с Ризом, соприкасаясь с ним плечами - как оказалось, с ним вполне могло быть уютно и спокойно. Он молчал и практически не шевелился, и Фиона, с головой уйдя в чтение, не заметила, как прошёл целый час. Из забытья её вывел Вон: он сел, потягиваясь, и недоумённо взглянул на них.

\- Что вы делаете? - спросил он, сонно моргая.

\- Ничего, - ответила Фиона поспешно, и Риз тут же выключил дисплей. - Смотрели новости. Надо же знать, что происходит в мире, пока мы торчим в этой глуши.

К её сожалению, Вон убеждённым вовсе не выглядел.

\- И что же происходит в мире?

\- Ну, знаешь, - Риз неопределенно махнул рукой, - всякая фигня. Долго же ты спишь, бро! Я ни секундой дольше не смог бы выдерживать твой храп.

\- Я не храплю! - возмутился Вон.

\- Храпишь, храпишь, - закивал Риз, поднимаясь на ноги.

Спор этот затянулся на добрых десять минут, и в любое другое время Фиона назвала бы этих двоих "надоедливыми гиперионскими прохвостами" и выгнала дискутировать на улицу, но сейчас она знала, что Риз всеми силами пытается отвлечь Вона от того, что тот только что видел, и это было даже... мило. Фиона не думала, что когда-нибудь свяжет слова "Риз" и "мило" в одно предложение (саркастичное "Мило, Риз, что ты наконец решил от нас свалить" было не в счёт), и взгляните-ка на неё теперь - сидит и почти улыбается от того, что он решил сохранить детскую книгу о маленьком скаге в тайне.

И уж точно ещё несколько дней назад Фиона не поверила бы в то, что начнёт думать о Ризе. Нет, в смысле, она и раньше о нём думала, но те мысли, что начали появляться у неё сейчас, приводили Фиону поистине в первобытный ужас. Следующую пару дней после того, как они уютно посидели на полу, не ссорясь, Фиона ловила себя на мысли, что хочет... ещё что-нибудь. Ещё что-нибудь столь же умиротворяющее, ещё один час безмятежности, ещё час спокойствия, в котором она так отчаянно нуждалась. Пару раз она порывалась было подойти к нему, чтобы попросить дочитать ту книгу или начать другую, но Фиону кое-что останавливало - кое-что, заставлявшее её сердце бешено колотиться каждый раз, когда она смотрела на Риза.

Она его хотела. И это уж точно было не по плану. 

Раздражение, которое она испытывала к Ризу с самого момента знакомства, попросту не могло взять и исчезнуть - о нет, это было бы слишком легко. Слишком хорошо. Тот неожиданный час, который она и Риз разделили на двоих, то личное, что теперь у них было, те прикосновения плечами - всё это смешалось и слилось со злостью, превращая её в чистое, незамутнённое желание. Если раньше Фионе казалось, что Риза можно хоть и с трудом, но игнорировать, то теперь его присутствие превратилось для неё в самый настоящий ночной кошмар. Она разом заметила всё: и хитринку в его глазах, и вьющиеся пряди волос, к которым тянуло прикоснуться, и линию скул - его чёртово лицо, казалось, буквально отпечаталось у неё на подкорке. Фиона смотрела, как он ведёт машину, как потирает шею, когда устаёт; слушала, как он смеётся и как рассказывает что-то Вону, и её внутренности едва не плавились.

Честное слово, лучше бы она продолжала его ненавидеть.

В одну из ночей, полную я-не-буду-на-него-смотреть мыслей, на хвост каравэну села парочка психов на видавшем виды "курьере"; Грузчик схватил одного из них и в лепёшку расшиб о ближайшую скалу, а Саша лихо подстрелила второго. Обыскав машину, они разжились сумкой с припасами и целым ящиком дешёвого пива, очень горького на вкус. Обрадовались, впрочем, все так, будто нашли не третьесортное пойло, а ключ от Хранилища, и каждый взял себе по пыльной бутылке. Участвовать во всеобщем веселье отказалась лишь Афина: неодобрительно поджав губы, она уселась за руль. Саша и Вон принялись играть в карты на желания, становившиеся всё более бессмысленными, Риз выбрался на крышу к Грузчику и Гортис, и Фиона была рада тому, что какое-то время он не будет мозолить ей глаза. Радость эта длилась недолго: чем дольше она прикладывалась к бутылке, тем больше ей хотелось, чтобы Риз находился в поле её зрения, и Фиона, барабаня пальцами по столу, наблюдала за тем, как Вон всухую проигрывает в карты Саше. Ещё через пару минут она устала бороться с собой и, отставив пустую бутылку, полезла на крышу, мысленно проклиная себя на чём свет стоит.

Фиона захлопнула за собой люк и увидела, что Риз сидит и смотрит в тёмную, непроглядную даль; Грузчик и Гортис о чём-то переговаривались на другом конце крыши. Риз поднял голову, и Фиона молча застыла, не зная, зачем вообще сюда пришла. Что она, чёрт возьми, собирается сказать? 

Отличный вечер, да, Риз? Кстати, уйди из моей головы, пожалуйста, я больше не могу думать о тебе.

\- Тебе опять стало скучно? - заговорил Риз первым, и Фиона была благодарна ему за это как никогда.

\- Наоборот, - хмыкнула она, подходя ближе и усаживаясь чуть поодаль. - Вон опять проиграл в карты и начал петь корпоративный гимн Гипериона, и я сбежала.

\- О, - рассмеялся Риз. - Он очень плох в пении.

\- Поверь, я заметила.

Какое-то время Фиона, не отрываясь, смотрела на Риза - темнота смягчила черты его лица, и сейчас он казался моложе своих двадцати семи. Она могла бы протянуть руку и коснуться его лица, затем списать это на шутку и алкоголь - от желания дотронуться до Риза почти зудели ладони, - но вместо этого неожиданно даже для самой себя Фиона открыла рот и спросила:

\- О чём ты думаешь?

Казалось, он едва не вздрогнул.

\- Сейчас или вообще?

\- Когда сидишь и смотришь... куда-то. Раньше мне казалось, что ты думаешь о своих ботинках, но сейчас я уже не уверена.

Риз рассмеялся.

\- С чего мне думать о моих ботинках?

\- Ну, не знаю, - пожала она плечами. - Ты же так их любишь.

\- Нет, я о них не думаю... слишком уж часто.

\- А о чём тогда?

Риз помолчал, рассеянно покачивая в человеческой руке бутылку; он явно решал, стоит ли делиться с Фионой тем, что было у него на душе, и она терпеливо ждала, не шевелясь и практически перестав дышать.

\- Иногда мне бывает очень хреново, - начал Риз хрипло. - Я не... не был готов к тому, что увижу на Пандоре. Гораздо легче верить в то, что выдержишь любое безумие, сидя при этом в безопасности, имея стабильную работу и возможность поесть тогда, когда тебе этого хочется. А сейчас ничего этого нет.

Риз сделал глоток, затем поморщился и вгляделся в этикетку на бутылке, будто надеясь узнать, из какой дряни сделано это редкостное пойло. Фиона не могла отвести взгляда от его губ.

\- Когда я оказался здесь, на Пандоре, безумие действительно начало происходить, - продолжил Риз, так и не найдя на криво наклеенной этикетке ничего интересного. - Там, в Гиперионе, было очень легко хотеть, чтобы Васкез оказался в космосе без шлема, а потом раз! - и вот он уже лежит мёртвый. С гигантской, чтоб её, дырой в груди. И это было совсем не круто.

\- Да, - с трудом выдавила Фиона. - Я уже давно не испытывала жалости к тем, кому ничуть не жаль меня, но... я понимаю, о чём ты.

Риз повернулся к ней и, прищурившись, взглянул Фионе в лицо.

\- Почему ты выбрала "Приключения маленького скага"? - спросил он внезапно, и Фиона почувствовала, что к щекам приливает кровь. 

\- Эта книга напоминает мне о временах, когда всё было хорошо, - сказала Фиона, подтянув колени к груди и обхватывая их руками. - Именно по ней мама научила меня читать.

\- О, - только и сказал Риз.

Несколько минут они сидели, не глядя друг на друга и думая каждый о своём, затем на крышу выбрался недовольный Вон, и Фиона поспешила уйти.

Теперь у них был ещё один момент - Фиона не могла сказать, что он разделил их отношения на "до" и "после", или ещё что-нибудь в столь же высокопарном духе, но что-то определённо поменялось. Их ссоры и издёвки будто по щелчку сошли на нет, и не то чтобы теперь им больше не к чему было цепляться - о, это было бы неправдой. Дело было в том, что они принялись обходить друг друга стороной с таким же упорством, с каким раньше искали поводы для стычек, и Фиону подобный расклад более чем устраивал. По крайней мере, это было лучше, чем сказать или сделать что-то, о чём она будет жалеть до конца дней своих - и уж точно лучше ожидания момента, когда какую-нибудь глупость совершит Риз. Фиона замечала его взгляды, которые он начал бросать на неё с той ночи - испытующие, другие, - и она, в свою очередь, старательно делала вид, что совершенно на него не смотрит. 

И, чёрт, её влечение к Ризу абсолютно никуда не делось. Фиона не была уверена, что Риз разделяет эти чувства - проклятье, да даже мысль о том, что он может её хотеть, заставляла Фиону краснеть до кончиков ушей, - и это, наверное, раздражало больше всего. В конце концов, все его странные взгляды и избегание общения с ней могли быть вызваны неловкостью оттого, что он поделился с Фионой самым сокровенным, ведь при всей своей разговорчивости Риз был тем ещё скрытным засранцем. Меньше всего на свете Фиона хотела сохнуть по тому, кто ничего к ней не испытывает - и уж тем более по ничего не испытывающему Ризу. Да ради всего святого, это же Риз - человек, которому без труда удавалось бесить её до глубины души одним своим существованием, она вовсе не должна безответно желать его, это противоречило всем законам природы и личным законам Фионы.

Когда эта мысль впервые закралась ей в голову, Фиона едва не заскрежетала зубами. 

Путь от "я не должна желать его" до "я не должна безответно желать его" она прошла за неделю. 

За одну. Хренову. Неделю.

Как бы там ни было, за неделю они почти успели добраться до базы Атласа, в которой, по заверениям Гортис, должна была находиться одна из её деталей; Фиона, вконец измученная поездкой, была рада тому, что займётся делом и наконец отвлечётся от мыслей о Ризе. Он, судя по всему, тоже с энтузиазмом воспринял перспективу выбраться наконец из опостылевшего каравэна; они с Фионой обменялись искренними улыбками, и у неё тотчас потеплело на душе. Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда они открыто и легко смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Фиона подумала, что, возможно, с их непростыми, запутанными отношениями ещё не всё потеряно. Они переживут период странного, полного искр напряжения между ними, найдут все детали Гортис, откроют Хранилище, превратятся в баснословных богачей и разойдутся, обещая слать друг другу открытки, и в конечном счёте так и не отправят ни одну.

К закату что-то в недрах каравэна приказало долго жить, и Саша, скрывшись под этой дышащей на ладан развалюхой, попросила всех подождать, пока она разбирается в поломке. Пару минут Фиона слушала, как сестра напевает себе что-то под нос и бодро звенит инструментами, затем со вздохом отошла в сторону, не зная, чем себя занять. Риз и Вон, ничуть не огорчённые вынужденной остановкой, говорили о чём-то, посмеиваясь, а Афина застыла возле каравэна, будто изваяние. День сегодня был невероятно жаркий даже по пандорским меркам, и закатное небо краснело, теряя дневную безмятежную синеву. Фиона провела рукой по вспотевшему лбу и тяжело вздохнула: иссушающая погода этой планеты сидела у неё в печенках, и она намеревалась улететь отсюда так быстро, как только сможет. Наверное, все здесь присутствующие будут рады оказаться как можно дальше от проклятой Пандоры, особенно Риз и Вон - скорее всего, они вернутся в свой ненаглядный Гиперион и забудут обо всём происходящем как о страшном сне. 

Вскоре Вон, с раздражением обмахиваясь рукой, забрался в каравэн, и Риз остался один. Он легонько попинал колесо носком ботинка, послушал разговор Грузчика и Гортис, посмотрел на небо - и, окончательно заскучав, медленно куда-то побрёл. Фиона, кусая губы, смотрела ему в спину, нестерпимо желая отправиться следом: скоро Саша починит каравэн, они поедут дальше, найдут деталь Гортис, и всё закрутится с такой скоростью, что передохнуть будет уже некогда. Лучшего момента для того, чтобы поставить точку на странностях в их с Ризом отношениях, может и не представиться - а Фионе была нужна эта точка, нужно было освободиться от этого помутнения.

Нужно было освободиться от Риза.

Фиона пошла за ним, сдувая с лица влажную прядь волос. Смелости на то, чтобы окликнуть его, у неё отчего-то не хватало, и пару минут она просто брела за бесцельно идущим по выжженной пустыне Ризом. Поравнявшись с цепочкой огромных валунов, до гладкости обкатанных ветром и временем, он внезапно обернулся, почувствовав на себе её взгляд, и Фиона смущённо замерла на месте.

\- Ты что, хочешь убить меня без свидетелей? - громко спросил Риз, с любопытством глядя на неё сквозь разделявшее их расстояние. - Если да, то ты не могла выбрать для этого более удачный день, я и так умираю от жары. Как ты жила на Пандоре столько лет?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответила Фиона, подходя к нему.

\- Я так скучаю по искусственно поддерживаемой температуре, - сказал он со вздохом. - Хочешь прохлады - вот тебе прохлада, захотел тепла - нет ничего проще, бро, возьми пульт и переключи режим. А эту чёртову пустыню... не переключить.

\- Ты хочешь обратно на Гелиос? 

\- Да, - быстро ответил Риз. - Нет. Не знаю.

\- Звучит убедительно, - хмыкнула Фиона.

\- А куда хочешь ты?

\- Не знаю. Подальше отсюда.

Риз одновременно и тепло и грустно улыбнулся краешком губ.

\- В этом мы с тобой похожи. Когда всё это закончится, уберёмся отсюда вместе?

Когда он произнёс это, её лёгкие судорожно сжались, будто бы их обхватило плотное стальное кольцо; Фиона молчала, глядя на Риза и не находя абсолютно ничего, что можно ему ответить. Десять минут назад она думала о том, что скоро им предстоит расстаться и забыть друг о друге, она действительно хотела этого, он и сам должен был хотеть этого, именно желание больше никогда не видеться они выкрикивали другу в лицо, неделями ссорясь без конца.

\- Я не... я не имел в виду ничего такого, - поспешно сказал Риз, глядя на оторопевшее лицо Фионы. - Я к тому, что... а, не важно.

Он махнул рукой и отвернулся, глядя на каравэн, издалека выглядящий как тёмное, опасное животное; секунды всё бежали, жгучее пустынное марево окутывало их в свой кокон, и Фиона продолжала молчать, не в силах разорвать тишину. Она знала, что скажет что-то, о чём будет жалеть, если откроет рот, но слова душили её, спазмами стискивали горло, и Фиона больше не могла вынести ни одной грёбаной секунды того, что сейчас происходило.

\- Да, - выдавила она голосом, больше похожим на карканье. - Мы уберёмся отсюда вместе.

Риз вгляделся в её лицо долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, и Фиона смотрела на него в ответ - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пойми то, что я хотела сказать, и то, что не хотела, я должна знать, не одной ли мне кажется, что между нами что-то есть, не только ли я больше не хочу ссориться вообще ни о чём? Риз шагнул вперёд, его горячая рука легла на шею Фионы, а губы накрыли её пересохший от волнения и жары рот, и Фиона ахнула, вцепилась в его плечи, запрокинула голову - для чего ему вообще нужно быть таким высоким, после она назовёт его дылдой, если это "после" когда-нибудь настанет, если она вообще хочет, чтобы оно когда-нибудь наставало. 

Риз целовал Фиону, держал за талию, касался лица, и ей казалось, что она вот-вот вспыхнет, сгорит, рассыпется в пепел, его руки едва не плавили её кожу. Святые небеса, это было слишком хорошо, кровь бурлила в ней, разгоняя по телу адское, нестерпимое желание, и Фиона простонала Ризу в губы, чувствуя, как горячо становится внизу живота. Риз подтолкнул её к валуну, и они обошли его, прячась от посторонних глаз, путаясь в ногах друг друга и ни на секунду не разрывая поцелуй. Фиона прислонилась спиной к гладкому, нагретому солнцем камню, дрожащими пальцами расстегнула жакет, и вместе с тяжёлой тканью на землю упал и её любимый дерринджер. Кроваво-красное небо, казалось, опустилось ещё ниже, и Фиона думала, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума: Риза, как и всегда, было много, было много его рук и губ, но теперь она просила, чтобы его было ещё больше. Его пальцы скользнули ей в брюки, прошлись по её намокшим складкам, нашли клитор и обвели его, и Фиона, задохнувшись, откинула голову на валун. Она уже ничего не видела и не слышала - о боже, пожалуйста, просто продолжай, - и он продолжал, прислонившись лбом к её виску.

Потом Фиона развернулась, прогнулась в спине, опёршись руками о шершавый камень, и Риз оказался внутри, терпеливо растягивая её собой. Когда он начал двигаться, Фиона закрыла глаза, хватая ртом пыльный воздух, горечью оседающий на языке. Риз был глубоко в ней, его ладони лежали на её бедрах, и Фиона чувствовала, что он старается как можно мягче касаться её кожи механической рукой, старается не сжимать слишком сильно, чтобы не причинить боль; одного лишь этого было достаточно, чтобы в глубине её живота начал зарождаться оргазм. Риз толкнулся в неё ещё несколько раз, и Фиона кончила, царапая ногтями камень.

Она не помнила, как одевалась, не помнила, как прилаживала на место выпавший из рукава пистолет; очнулась Фиона лишь тогда, когда Риз протянул руку и заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь - ту самую, которую она всегда поправляла отрепетированным за годы жестом. Фиона посмотрела на его лицо, на глаза, на губы, и стыдливо отвела взгляд.

Ох, уймись, вы же только что переспали, тебе не кажется, что для смущения уже несколько поздно?

\- Так зачем ты за мной пошла? - с улыбкой спросил Риз, склонив голову на плечо. - Ведь не за этим же?

\- Поверь, этого я ожидала меньше всего.

\- Верю. - Он поднял голову и посмотрел на стремительно темнеющее небо. - "Теперь маленький скаг был не один, теперь ему весь мир был по плечу".

Фиона застыла, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы стукнуть его. Или поцеловать - тут уж как пойдёт.

\- Ты что, прочитал?..

Риз фыркнул.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? - спросил он, сложив руки на груди. - Разумеется, я прочитал всё до последней строчки. Трогательная, кстати, концовка.

\- Придурок, - ласково сказала Фиона и всё же ударила его кулаком в плечо.


End file.
